Arrangement
by Enomis13
Summary: Sequel to Understatement


Thanks for the review BadBoysAreBest and thanks to those who added my story to favourites or on the alert list. Here is the requested sequel to "Understatement", in a better format and with added hotness! I dared!

Elena took a deep breath, she still felt numb after the conversation with Damon. She couldn't believe what she said an hour ago. "Then we have to let him go" Her heart clenched just by the thought of loosing him forever. Stephen, how could she even consider something like that? Damon's presence makes her say and do things she never thought shell be capable of.  
>She shook her head vigorously "I think I need a shower to clear my head." Getting off the bed she stretched her arms towards the ceiling and gave a small moan. Loosening up all those stiff muscles felt really good. Elena took her jumper off and massaged her arms vigorously. She remembered her hands touching Damon's face...soft and rough at the same time, like himself.<br>The smell emanating from her hands was intoxicating she inhaled deeply. It was like no cologne she ever smelled before; it was masculine, wild and sexy like hell. Elena closed her eyes and remembered the night together...and the morning after. She imagined his body; his hands wrapped around his erection..."Cut it out." She said harshly to herself and focused her thoughts on the shower she meant to have.  
>Elena stripped out of her clothes and went to the bathroom. Letting the shower run hot, she looked in the mirror while she stepped in the stream of water. She watched herself, the hot water running down her firm breasts, stroking her nipples, making them hard. Closing her eye while shampooing her hair, she could feel the hair in the nape of her neck standing up. Startled, Elena looked up and saw the bathroom door ajar. "Hello? Jeremy?" Silence.<br>Maybe I forgot to close it, Elena thought. She took a glance in the mirror and saw a pair of heartbreakingly blue eyes. The reaction of her body was instant. Her skin started tingling as if charged with electricity; her nipples hardened and resembled little marbles. The hotness between her legs became unbearable. A small moan escaped her lips and her fingers started teasing her clit. Turning her head towards the door she saw Damon leaning against the doorframe, his eyes ablaze with passion and a smirk on his face.  
>"I like what I see"<br>Elena blushed but continued stroking her wet folds and pinching her nipples lightly. Damon's face became serious; he took his shirt off with one fast swipe and cockily presented his perfect chest and abs. He slowly started to unbutton his pants, his gaze never leaving Elena's face. She licked her lips and let out a small moan. Sure, no underpants, she thought, as his full length pushed its way out of the tight jeans. His size was impressive and lead Elena to phantasies even more.  
>She imagined him pushing his full length into her, over and over gain. " I know what you're thinking...but I would let you come over and over again until you beg me to fuck your brains out" the crudeness of his words send Elena over the edge. Her orgasm was so intense her knees buckled and she barely caught herself in the shower curtain. While her climax eased off, Damon was about to reach unknown heights.<br>Elena cockily turned her back to him and bend over to pick up the soap. Seeing her glistening folds and her full buttocks nearly sent Damon over the edge. "Are you sure you could wait that long?" Elena mused. His stroke rate increased and his balls tightened up, now it was his turn to let his imagination run free... He would tease her glorious nipples with his tongue, sucking, kiss every inch of her body and finally push into her with all the love and desperation he had bottled up for so long.  
>Damon groaned and his cum covered his hand. Elena stepped out of the shower and just stated "My turn." With a mischievous look on her face she took his hand and gave it a playful swipe with her tongue. "There goes the image of the innocent little girl." gasped Damon surprised from the turn of events. "That takes my imagination to a whole new level."<br>They both felt the invisible line between them again, the line that mustn't be crossed or a tsunami of passion would crash down on them and the casualties would be too great. "I think I'll leave you to what ever you girls do in the bathroom." Damon said as he closed the door. This way they escaped the guilt, the guilt they both felt in giving in in their great need for each other. Taking emotions out of the equation made things easier; their little arrangement left them with the necessary control to deal with each other on a daily basis without having to risk ripping each other's clothes off.


End file.
